Leather that is generally called by us may be largely divided into natural leather and artificial leather. The natural leather is processed with an animal skin so that the output is limited, the cost is high, the continuous working is not possible, and also the diversification of color, the uniformization of the quality, and the like will not be possible. However, the artificial leather is the leather with the possible similar properties to the natural leather, in which the artificial leather uses a fiber material, such as a non-woven fabric or a fabric, as a basic fabric, and then puts an organic compound synthetic sheet on the above basic fabric, so that the artificial leather plays a role in making up for the problems of the natural leather as mentioned above.
Generally, polyvinyl chloride, polyolefin, and the like are mainly used for producing the artificial leather, and specifically the use of polyolefin is increased because the use of the material containing halogen is limited.
However, the sheet produced by using the polyvinyl chloride, the polyolefin, and the like has a poor wear resistance, poor oil resistance, poor flame retardancy, and the like, and also the surface on the embossing processing sheet on the produced sheet can be broken.